disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harryhausen's
Harryhausen's (pronounced Her-rey-How-sins) is a restaurant in Monstropolis. Difficult to get a reservation at, it is where Mike Wazowski takes Celia out to for a date on her birthday. Appearances ''Monsters, Inc. Harryhausen's is the restaurant that Mike Wazowski takes his girlfriend Celia Mae to for her birthday dinner in ''Monsters, Inc.. The greeting when visitors arrive is: "Get a paper bag!" During Mike's dinner with Celia, Sulley shows up to tell Mike about Boo, the human girl who somehow got into the monster world. However, she breaks away from Sulley and makes her presence known to all the patrons, causing mass panic in the restaurant. The Sushi Chief calls the CDA for help, and they arrive at the restaurant and round up everybody inside for decontamination. Mike and Sulley manage to escape with Boo, but Celia is caught. The entire restaurant is then closed off from the city in a blue force field. It was after the incident in the restaurant that all of Monstropolis became aware of Boo's presence in the monster world. The restaurant scene is also featured in Mike's company play Put That Thing Back Where It Came From Or So Help Me, where Mr. Bile participates as the Sushi Chef in this play. Trivia *The restaurant is named after the famous stop-motion animator Ray Harryhausen. Such noticeable examples of Harryhausen's work include films like (1958), (1963), (1969), (1973), and (1981). **The Sushi Chef who runs the restaurant is also based on the octopus from , another film that Harryhausen worked on. *In both the storybook version and storyboards of Monsters, Inc., the CDA blew up the restaurant, but because of the on September 11, 2001, it was changed to the restaurant being quarantined under a force field in the finalized version of the film. *Marlin from the next film Finding Nemo is shown on the wall behind the Sushi Chef in the restaurant. On an interesting note, Finding Nemo was released a year in a half. *A billboard of the restaurant makes a cameo in Cars 2. *The overall design of the restaurant resembles a Japanese sushi restaurant. *The restaurant aslo made a brief cameo in the short Tokyo Mater, complete with car-ified versions of Mike and Sulley that appeared earlier in a Cars version of Monsters, Inc. (Monster Trucks, Inc.) that was among the Cars versions of other Pixar films shown during the credits of Cars. *The fact that the monster employees yell, "Get a paper bag!" whenever someone enters the restaurant may be a reference to the fact that Japanese employees at restaurants and other stores yell, "Irasshaimase!" whenever someone enters. A similar Japanese saying and interpretation shows up in Toy Story 2. Gallery Harry_cars_2.jpg|The billboard in Cars 2 CDA_blows_up_Harryhausen's.jpg|The CDA blows up Harryhausen's as a decontamination effort, rather than protecting it in a force field for decontamination, as seen in the graphic novel. file_04d97d4f.jpeg|Harryhausen's Restaurant Pin Set file_5299ea7e.jpeg|Harryhausen's Restaurant Bento Box file_4a3ad20a.jpeg file_7783b8d7.jpeg|Harryhausen's Restaurant Chopstick Set file_d18a813e.jpeg|Monsters, Inc. Sushi Sock Set Ba-cyclops sushi.png Category:Monsters, Inc. locations Category:Buildings Category:Fictional Restaurants Category:Cars locations Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Fictional companies